Operation: ALCHEMY
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: The Kids Next Door seem to find it more harder and harder to fight the adults and evil teenagers everyday. No matter how much more technology they create it seems the adults can override it. What if two alchemists came into play to help?
1. Chapter 1

**OPERATION: A.L.C.H.E.M.Y.**

**A**lchemists from a different  
**L**and  
**C**ouldn't possibly be any  
**H**elp for the Kids Next Door to defeat their  
**E**nemies or  
**M**aybe the  
**Y**ouths might have trust in them

_Summary: The Kids Next Door seem to find it more harder and harder to fight the adults and evil teenagers everyday. No matter how much more technology they create it seems the adults can override it. But what if two Alchemists were to come into town and assist them?** Possible EdxNumbuh 3 and Numbuh 4xNumbuh 3. This takes place about a year or two later after Al is human again. Al will be 11 or 12 and Ed will be 15 or 16.**_

**WARNINGS: _ADULT LANGUAGE, SLIGHT FMA SPOILERS, AND OTHER CRAZINESS I CAN THINK OF. OH, AND POSSIBLY CHARACTER DEATH. NOT TOO SURE ABOUT IT._**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**_

* * *

_**_Jessie A: Yay! I've got a new fic! I know I haven't updated Operation: I.N.S.A.N.E in a long while but…I forgot my idea for chapter 2  
Edward: How dumb of you, baka woman.  
Jessie A: -glares- Dun call me a baka…  
Alphonse: -nods-  
Ed: Don't agree with her, Al!  
Al: But it __was mean…  
Jessie A: Listen to your brother, Edward.  
Ed: Zip it, pipsqueak!  
Jessie A: WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING ABOUT MY FUCKING HEIGHT YOU ASS!  
Ed: -sweatdrops- Sorry…  
Jessie A: Anyways… :sweetly: Alphonse, could you please read the almighty __disclaimer so everyone knows I don't own jack?  
Al: Um…sure -sweatdrop- Jessie A does not own Code Name: Kids Next Door or Full Metal Alchemist. If she did then these the pairings in FMA would always be Roy x…I won't even read the name there, it's disturbing.  
Jessie A: -cough- Roy x Ed -cough-  
Ed: -mouth hanging open, eyes wide-  
Jessie A: Uh…enjoy the prologue!_

"blah" – Talking  
'_blah_' – Thoughts  
_blah_ – The word thingies Ed and Al would say at the beginning of a FMA episode or whatever…  
(Jessie A: HERB!) – Comments I'll make or Ed and Al will make during the story XD

* * *

­­­­­­

**Chapter 0: Prologue **

_The Philosophers Stone…_

"Damn that Mustang, always wanting me to be at Central Head Quarters just to talk. Why not talk on the damn phone?" Growled a short boy with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black trench coat with a black shirt underneath it, black pants, and some black combat boots. The boy was walking along the sidewalk of Central with a younger boy next to him.

_Those who possess it, no longer bound by the laws of Equivalent Exchange in alchemy…_

"Calm down, brother, its not like you're going there alone. Especially around this time of day." The young boy with long braided dirty blonde hair in a ponytail pointed out. He was wearing a red overcoat with a cross and a winged serpent symbol on the back, underneath it a black shirt, black pants and black combat boots.

_We gain without sacrifice, create without equal exchange…_

"No shit" The blonde grumbled, and cursed Mustang under his breath. His face was slightly flushed in anger and showed very much in the lights that were hung around Central.

_We searched for it, and we found it…_

The dirty blonde haired boy sighed, shaking his head. His gorgeous gray orbs wandered around, aimlessly. That was until something had caught his eye. They soon went from bright to twinkling eyes, his mouth opening in surprise.

"Ed, I saw something glowing!" He piped up, ready to chase after the glowing thing.

"Al, it's probably just--" Without a second to waste, Al began to chase after the glowing thing. "Damn it Al, _get back here_!"

Al was gleefully going after the glowing aura.

"Hey, come back!"

"What are they _doing_?" A messy long-raven haired boy mumbled, watching the youngest brother, from his point of view, chase after thin air and the other one chase after the brother. He shook his head before mumbling 'Humans are idiots'. He did not turn away, but his violet orbs did keep watch over them.

"Damn it Al, get your ass back over here right _now_!" Ed cursed, growing angry that his brother would chase after something so stupid.

"Hold on, brother, I think I've almost got--" was all that Al could get out before the glowing purple aura had stopped in its tracks. Al 'crashed' into the glowing aura, his body glowing purple and he soon disappeared in an instant flash of black.

"Al? Al where did you go? Al? AL!" Ed panicked, looking around wildly for his brother. He looked at the purple glowing aura, the glared at it. "It's your entire fault!" Ed growled, jabbing his finger at the glowing aura. It began to make his body glow purple.

"What the--" was all Ed could get out before the glow flashed black, and he was gone.

"Huh! Where did they go?" The boy wondered, puzzled, looking around wildly to see if the boys were somewhere else. He didn't see the purple light or black flash like the humans could since so many of them came to the spot where they saw the brothers. All the boy knew was that the brothers had disappeared.

"Wrath! Get your scrawny little ass over here!" A female-like voice growled from down a nearby alleyway.

"Wah! I'm coming, Envy!" Wrath cried, jumping off the top of a building with ease of his non-human abilities. His auto mail leg was making 'clanking' sounds until they were not heard anymore.

* * *

"Kids Next Door! ATTACK!" was the cry that came out of a bald headed ten-year-old boy. He and four other children were using various weapons against The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Father, the evil teenagers, and many other adults dressed up in ridiculous costumes. It has been an all out war between both sides since school had been let out and summer began.

The bald boy began to attack the adults with some wooden weapon, but one of the adults countered with a fire weapon. A chubby boy wearing a pilot helmet in an aircraft began to shoot suckers at the adults, but they countered with a rocket launcher. The kid had to immediately escape the aircraft on a parachute while his aircraft was blown to pieces.

An Asian girl with straight long raven colored hair began shooting teddy bears out of a bazooka, it was countered by a 'real' bazooka. A short Australian boy with short blonde hair used a giant wooden robot machine to fight with; it was soon burned to ashes. With all hope on this one last weapon, an African American girl with a red cap and long braided black hair was soon throwing ammo that looked like grenades at the adults. They soon 'blew up', trapping them into a gummy prison.

"Darn you Kids Next Door! We'll be back, just you wait!" Father growled as he and the others tried to escape the gum prison. What neither of them noticed was a flash of black and two people falling from the sky far from their war zone. The children heaved a sigh of relief, and soon left the area and returned to their Tree House.

* * *

The dusk was soon settling in, making the sky turn a beautiful shade of orange and making the clouds a nice pinkish color and soon to a dark sky and white clouds. Ed and Al were unconscious lying in some stacks of hay, minus the pitchforks. Neither one of the brothers had woken up since leaving their own time period and land. The glowing purple aura was levitating above them. A small giggle left it and it soon disappeared.

* * *

The KND were changed out of their tattered clothing and into some better ones. Four of them were sitting on one couch while the bald one was standing behind a podium.

"Kids Next Door, as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news. I'm afraid the adults have us beat…"

* * *

_Jessie A: Dun, dun, DUN! XD  
Ed: You're retarded, baka.  
Al: Brother…  
Ed: Well, she IS stupid.  
Jessie A: -glares- Ed, zip it before I show you how __**stupid** you'll soon be…  
Ed: -gulps-  
Al: -sweatdrops-  
Jessie A: Well, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Blah? Herb? Lol, please review. All flames will be given to General—I mean Fuhrer Roy Mustang XD  
Mustang: That's right, I'm the Fuhrer in this story! XD  
Ed: -rolls his eyes-  
Mustang: So review this story or else! -gets ready to snap his fingers to set non-reviewing people on fire-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Operation: A.L.C.H.E.M.Y_

_**Written by: Winter Breeze 07**_

_Summary: The Kids Next Door seem to find it harder and harder to fight the adults and evil teenagers everyday. No matter how much more technology they create it seems the adults can override it. But what if two Alchemists were to come into town and assist them? __**Possible Ed x Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 x Numbuh 3. Alphonse will be human in this story and not in a suit of armor. Al will be about 11 or 12 and Ed will be 15 or 16.**_

**WARNINGS: **_**ADULT LANGUAGE, SLIGHT FMA SPOILERS, AND OTHER CRAZINESS I CAN THINK OF. OH, AND POSSIBLY CHARACTER DEATH. NOT TOO SURE ABOUT IT.**_

AUTHORS NOTES: I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner! I just graduated from high school last year in June. And just last month I started college so I'm going to be very busy. I'm trying to push myself to continue this story. But I think my ideas are starting to fly away. I had this chapter written for about…almost a year or a little less than that.

-

Chapter One: The Elric Brother's Arrival 

-

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return…_

"Damn it Al, where in the hell are we?" Ed grumbled, still picking out a few straws of hay of out his hair. An angry farmer who was screaming for them to get their young short butts out of there had rudely awoken both the Elric brothers, which caused Edward to yell. Soon the farmer and his mean looking tractor chased off both brothers.

_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost…_

"I'm not sure, brother. But I know we're definitely not in Central anymore." Alphonse replied to his short older brother. (Ed: -pissed- Jessie A: XD)

_That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange…_

The elder Elric groaned. He knew they were lost when he remembered what had happened when he touched the purple glowing thing.

_In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only, truth._

"Note to self: Never follow glowing purple auras because they'll end up taking you to some other damn world!" Edward fussed, kicking a nearby rock with his automail leg. The younger Elric sighed.

"Ed, there's no need to get mad. I'm sure we'll find a way back home." Al chirped. Ed rolled his eyes as they were walking down a street, Ed commenting on how weird everything looked and all the houses so close together.

Unknown to the brothers, two teenagers watched them with a careful eye in the shadows.

"What do you think? Are we going to capture them?" A feminine voice asked.

"Not now. The taller one is too young and the shrimp doesn't look like much at all." A male voice muttered, looking through a pair of special binoculars. "W…wait a second…Cree! Check this out. You won't believe this!"

"Ugh, what is it Chad?" Cree grumbled, taking the binoculars from the teen boy and looking through them. "What is he, a cyborg…?"

"No, I think I saw a picture of that and him before, in history class. His arm and leg are made out of something called something mail."

"E-mail? I thought that was for--"

"No, not E-MAIL! It was…it was…Auto Mail" Chad said. Cree gave him a puzzled look, arching an eyebrow. "Look, I paid attention in class for once, okay?!"

"So what's so special about this Auto Mail?" Cree asked.

"I read that it's made out of metal and that the only people who had them were people who lost their limbs." Cree nodded; surprised that Chad knew so much about it.

"So we will capture him?"

"Oh yes, we will. And we'll dispose of the little brat too." Chad said, evilly. The two teens soon disappeared from their spots.

-

"Where the hell is Full Metal at?" A dark-haired, one-eyed man growled. He was to speak with the Full Metal Shrimp once he arrived at Central Head Quarters.

"Soldiers have been searching for him and questioning people, Fuhrer Mustang. However, several people have claimed to have seen both the Elric brothers on their way here. Moreover, that they were both chasing after purple glowing object. What it was is unknown to anyone." A blonde-haired woman with her hair tied up, and wearing a blue Military uniform stated. Mustang nodded, amusement danced in his dark eyes.

"Riza, you know better than to address me as that name." Mustang said, heading over to Riza and wrapping his arms around her swollen stomach from behind her. "After all, we are married. Not to mention you are carrying _our_ child."

Riza immediately blushed crimson. She couldn't have forgotten the day they got married and the day she found out she was pregnant. A small smile crept upon her rosy face.

"Silly me, how could I forget?" Riza said, turning her head some to look at her husbands face. He smiled back at her, and then his face changed to a serious look on his face.

"Well he better get back here or he'll end up being chased than chasing…" The Fuhrer growled.

-

"Ugh, what is up with this damn weather? Last time I checked it was winter and now it feels like an oven." Ed whined, panting and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. (Jessie A: Yeah, it was winter in the Hagaren world XD)

"I don't know, brother. But I don't think the clothes you're wearing are helping you either." Al replied, sweatdropping slightly. His overcoat and shirt were already off, revealing a white tank top. The older brother groaned when he checked out his clothes.

"Well, how was I supposed to know we would get sent to a world where the heat is so unbearable?" Ed snapped, taking off both his trench coat and black shirt. He slung them both over his right shoulder, feeling quite relieved and revealing the black tank top underneath. Alphonse sighed, smiling a little and shaking his head.

'_Brother can be so weird and stupid at times.'_ Al thought, smiling.

"Hey! What are you smiling about, Al?" The questioning voice interrupted his thoughts. Alphonse flushed slightly in embarrassment and looked at his elder brother, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, um, nothing brother! Just staring at the sky!" The youngest said, sheepishly. He stared up at the sky, staring at the clouds. Ed stared at his brother, smiling.

'_I don't know what I would do without him at my side.'_ Ed thought, and stared at the clouds as well. That was all good until they both crashed into two certain kids.

"Aye! Watch where ya goin', ya cruddy teenagers!" A certain blonde-haired Australian boy snarled, his face very red in anger. The other kid, the long raven-haired Asian girl, stared at Edward.

"Teenagers? Brother he called me a teenager, even though I'm really just 12. I guess its because I'm taller than you." Al piped up.

"Don't rub it in, Al." Ed growled, growing angry. Alphonse sweat dropped slightly, forgetting how fast his older brother could lose his temper.

"W'ot are ya doin' around here? Is ya teen brother tryin' ta boss you around?" The blonde asked Al.

"Um, actually--"

Before he could say another word, a mechanical claw-like device came down and snatched up Alphonse. It began reeling him up into the Kids Next Door tree house.

"Wah! Brother!" Al screamed as he was being reeled up higher and higher into the tree house.

"AL!" Edward yelled up at his brother, turning his gaze back onto the kids, glaring. "I don't know who you think you're dealing with in this strange land. But you better hand me my little brother back or else." he growled.

"Pah! Like we're gonna listen ta you, ya cruddy teenager!" The boy said, glaring back at the elder Elric. The Asian girl kept staring at Ed, not taking her eyes off him.

"You **will** listen when I do _this_!" Ed growled, clapping both of his hands together and transmuting his right auto mail arm into a blade. Both KND members stared at Ed's right arm in awe. (**NOTE:**_ I know in FMA that alchemy didn't work __**'on the other side of The Gate'**__. But in this story it does work. I mean, it's not called Operation: ALCHEMY for nothing now XD Then again, they didn't exactly cross the gate anyways o.o_)

"W'ot…w'ot tha crud are you?!"

-

"Let me go, let me go!" Alphonse snarled, struggling to get free of the mechanical claw. Numbuh's One, Two, and Five were in the room with him.

"Don't listen to anything he says, his 'brother' could have possibly brainwashed him into doing his evil deeds and can't remember who he is." Numbuh One said, Numbuh Two nodding in agreement. Numbuh Five was just standing back, her arms folded and watching the boys.

"What are you talking about? Ed would never do such a thing to me! And I don't appreciate you talking mean about him either!" Al growled, managing to loosen a screw from the mechanical claw. He grabbed it with a free hand, started drawing an alchemy circle on the mechanical device, clapped his hands together and placed them on the machine.

In an instant, the circle began to glow bright blue and white. Numbuh One and Two immediately shielded their eyes. After the glow finally disappeared, they looked and saw that the claw was nothing but a pile of scraps. The boys looked at Alphonse in awe.

"What…what on Earth was that?!"

-

"My name is Edward Elric, and I'm a State Alchemist of the Military at Central Headquarters. And this right arm of mine is made out of Auto Mail. My left leg is also made out of it too." Ed said seriously. Numbuh Four and Three kept staring at him in awe. After a few moments Numbuh Four finally spoke up.

"W'ot do ya mean ya arm is made of 'Auto Mail'? You're joking, right? Your arm and leg is just covered with armor." Numbuh Four said. Ed responded by shaking his head. The expression on Numbuh Four's face dropped. "So…you're sayin'…that ya lost your arm and leg and they got replaced?"

"That's right" Ed whispered. He turned his head away from the to KND members, and stared up at the sky. He always did that when felt sad about anything; always looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"What happened? What made it happen?" Numbuh Three asked with concern in her voice. Numbuh Four whirled his head to look at her, a look of shock on his face. Edward sighed, and then looked down at the ground, his golden eyes showing interest in the multiple cracks in the cement.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it." Ed whispered, trying his best to hide his emotions from the kids. His Auto Mail only brought up things from the past that he tried to forget about. The Elric's mother dying, the failed transmutation, Al's body lost in The Gate, and the separation of the two brothers.

"It's okay, I understand" Numbuh Three said, a hint of sympathy in her voice. Numbuh Four still couldn't believe that she was feeling sorry for the teenaged blonde. _'You're not alone Edward. I know what it's like to have something precious taken away from you.'_

-

"He just performed alchemy," Numbuh Five said in a knowledgeable manner. Numbuh One and Two whipped their heads around at Numbuh Five, their eyes widened.

"How—how do you know that's what he did?" Numbuh Two asked, puzzled. Numbuh One examined the scrap pieces of what used to be the mechanical claw.

'_Amazing. He reduced that mechanical claw to just the original scraps and pieces it was before it was put together. If he could do that, who knows what else he's capable of doing.'_ Numbuh One thought as he carefully examined the pile of metal. A small smile crept upon his face.

"So, kid, what's your name? If I remembered correctly, your brother called you 'Al'." Numbuh One said as he looked away from the metal and looked at Al.

"Yeah, that's right. My name is Alphonse Elric, and I'm an Alchemist. My brother is an alchemist too, a State Alchemist that is." Al said, holding out his hand to Numbuh One. Numbuh One smiled, and shook his hand.

"I'm Numbuh One. And as you already know, this is Numbuh Five, and that's Numbuh Two." Numbuh One said, pointing at the two operatives. They said their 'hellos' and waved. Alphonse bowed politely in return.

"If you don't mind me asking, Alphonse, what's your brother doing with Auto Mail?" Numbuh Two asked. Al looked at him, and stared down at the floor. He took a breath, and let out a shaky sigh.

"It's a really long story. Brother usually doesn't like talking about it; it's just a bunch of painful memories." Al muttered, his eyes still staring at the wooden floor. The three operatives frowned.

"I'm…I'm sure we've all had our share of losses, Al." Numbuh Two muttered, he stared at the floor sadly too. The painful memory of losing Tommy slowly crept upon his mind. Numbuh One and Five quickly looked at Numbuh Two, booth looking surprised that he said that. Alphonse looked up and frowned slightly, but went over to the boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He gave Numbuh Two a sympathetic smile.

"You're definitely right about that, Numbuh Two. _Everyone_ has had his or her share of losses. And I know a lot of people who have had losses. But they've also managed to move on through life. So don't drown in depression of any kind, just try to keep moving on through life." Al said as he tried to cheer up Numbuh Two. Numbuh Two looked up at Alphonse and smiled. He muttered a 'thank you' to him, and immediately brightened up.

After a moments silence, Al spoke up about fixing the mechanical claw that he took apart with his alchemy. He took out a piece of chalk and drew an alchemic circle around the pile of metal and scraps. When he finished it, he put the chalk away, clapped his hands and put them on the circle. The room lit up white and blue again, and the light slowly disappeared after the alchemy was complete. Alphonse gave a satisfied smile at his work. The claw looked more brand new than it was before.

"I must say I'm very impressed with your work, Alphonse. So if there were just to be any sort of junk around you could turn it into weapons?" Numbuh One asked curiously. Al nodded.

"Oh yes, I can do that! Brother can do the same thing, and with his Auto Mail too!" Alphonse piped up. Numbuh One nodded.

'_Hmm…so they can be of some help to us then. If they do that, then we'll finally be able to take down the Adults!'_ Numbuh One thought, smiling proudly that he knew the Adults couldn't stand a chance.

-

"So where were you and ya brother headin' off to?" Numbuh Four asked, breaking the few minutes of silence between the three of them. Edward looked at Numbuh Four, and smiled.

"I'm not sure exactly where we were going. But we were trying to find a way on how to get back home. I've never seen houses that looked like this though. Not to mention they're so close together too." Ed said as he looked around the neighborhood. Numbuh Three and Four nodded. But their conversation was cut short by someone's voice.

"Kids Next Door! Prepare to be attacked by the TOILENATOR!!!!" The Toilenator shouted from a nearby tree. He put out his arms and toilet paper shot out from the rolls. The Toilenator grabbed onto the stuff, and swung down, letting out his own battle cry. Edward looked up, and gave a devilish smirk.

"Hey, you guys want to see something funny?" He asked. The two operatives looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Get behind me and watch." They did as he said so and watched. Edward was waiting for the right moment for the Toilenator to get close enough. When he saw it was the right moment, Ed clapped his hands together and put them onto the ground. Bright blue and white light shone and a giant concrete wall arose from the ground.

"Here I come Kids Next—WAAAH!!!" Was all that the Toilenator could say before he immediately crashed into the wall that suddenly appeared where the operatives were standing before. "Ouch…" He muttered before he slowly slid off the wall and onto the ground. Numbuh Three let out a giggle and Numbuh Four smirked. Edward was impressed with his work.

"You're so brave and strong, Eddy!" Numbuh Three said as girly as she could. She wrapped her arms around the teen alchemist. Ed immediately blushed crimson as soon as he felt Numbuh Three touch him. Numbuh Four's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground, hard. His shocked look soon turned to a look of pure hatred towards Edward. Ed looked and saw the look in Numbuh Four's eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the look. He spoke up after a while.

"Um…Numbuh Three? Can you let go of me now? It's kind of hard to…breathe…" Ed said, pretending that he couldn't breathe because of Numbuh Three's squeezing hug. She nodded, and let the elder Elric go. He let out a breath of relief when he was released. 'She sort of reminds me of Winry, except a little nicer.'

A/N: The chapter ends here, since my brain has curled up and died right now. It's probably because of the homework. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter at least.


End file.
